Aye Mosaram class
The Aye Mosaram''-class''' (Romulan language for '''''Whitewind, also known as the V7 or Whitewing) was a type of starship used by the Romulan Star Empire's Star Navy in the 23rd century. The V7-class was a cruiser design with an initial type I class IX starship configuration becoming active on reference stardate 2/12. An upgraded mark III class X starship configuration entered service on stardate 2/17. ( ; }}) Specifications Designed as a counterpart to the , these ships were designed for multiple roles, with spacious accomodations and substantial science and research capabilities. The V7 vessels crewed 320 Romulans in the type I modification, with 322 crewing the later type III upgrade. Additionally, the V7 could carry 16,000 metric tons of cargo, rated at 320 SCU (standard cargo units). Unloaded, the type I Whitewind vessels weighed 139,500 metric tons, while the later type IIIs weighed in at 144.400. The V7-class measured 140 meters in length, 260 meters in width and 48 meters in height. The V7 computers were initially of the R4M type, later uprated to R6M in the later modifications, and the vessels were loaded with four standard (9-person) personnel transporters, four 20-person emergency transport stages and a doubled cargo transport stage. There were also six Romulan shuttlecraft standard to these vessels' shuttlebays. The V7 warp engines were RWF-1 type, rated to cruise at warp factor 7 and max out at warp 9. V7 vessels had impulse engines of the RID-2 type. The initial V7 vessels had four disruptor emitters, of the RB-5 type, in two dual-mount disruptor banks, with arcs of fire to fore, port, and starboard. Later vessels had an additional RB-9 disruptor mounted on a forward arc. The later vessels also had forward and aft photon torpedo RP-2 torpedo launcher weapon emplacements facilitated by the removal of the single forward RPL-2 plasma weapon from the early models. The early V7''s were defended by RSK model deflector shields, later upgraded to RSL models. As with many Romulan ships, the ''V7 was equipped with a cloaking device for stealth running, initially model RCC and later uprated to model RCD. Service history The V7 was most often found deployed along the Star Empire's border with the Klingon Empire, which made Federation data about the ships to be sketchy at best. One major source of Federation knowledge of these vessel was the Project Grey Ghost operation. The type I V7''s are being relegated to support ship roles as the more combat-effective type III modifications come into service. Notably the aft torpedo capability of the later vessels made the ship a standby in combat with Klingons, who were also only beginning to equip aft weaponry themselves. By the later half of the 23rd century, the ''V7 was in full service production with almost one-hundred units having been constructed. By the mid-2280s, 60 type I vessels and 26 mark III vessels had been built, with mostly all remaining in active service. In the 2280s, the V7''s were produced at a rate of about six per year. The "white wind" these vessels are named for is a phosphorescent effect of meteorology on the planet Remus, where a seasonal wind will carry glowing mineral particles, creating an aurora of sorts. ( ) Known vessels : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Appendices Background Presumably, the first ship of this series would have been called ''Aye Mosaram, although such a vessel was never specifically named in the sources mentioning this class. Connections category:romulan starship classes Category:23rd century Romulan starship classes